He's more than meets the eye
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic, cette-fois un James/Lily, une fic assez courte (moins de dix chapitres) où Lily découvre ce que serait un monde sans James Potter...et cela lui réserve bien des surprises.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et certains personnages OC.

**Prologue.**

Elle essayait de lui échapper. Désespérément. Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il la suive comme un toutou agaçant, énervant, horripilant et la liste d'adjectifs pouvait continuer indéfiniment.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me poursuit moi? » songea la jeune Lily Evans avec un désespoir proche de la folie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de James Potter. Elle s'était presque enfuie de leur cours de Métamorphose pour qu'il ne puisse pas, pour la huit cent douzième fois, lui demander de sortir avec lui. Et ce n'était pas elle qui tenait le compte, mais lui.

Malheureusement elle n'était pas assez rapide, et au détour du couloir qui menait à la tour Gryffondor, et alors qu'elle redoublait la cadence pour arriver à son dortoir, là où elle était sûre que Potter ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, elle constata avec fureur que Potter n'était que deux pas derrière elle.

– Hey Lily attends moi! dit son ennuyeux poursuiveur (elle se fustigea mentalement pour ce jeu de mot pourri).

– Potter, va-t-en ! dit-elle sans se retourner, avec le plus grand calme possible, ce qui au final n'était pas beaucoup.

– Mais attends Lily, la supplia presque Potter, arrivant à sa hauteur. J'ai quelque chose à te demander !

– La réponse est non Potter, lui répondit Lily sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait ce bougre de véracrasse ?

– Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ? demanda le bougre de véracrasse en question avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

Lily laissa alors échapper un énorme soupir et s'arrêta net.

– D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je voulais te demander si on pouvait reporter les patrouilles de demain à 10h00 au lieu de 9h00 car j'ai entraînement de Quidditch pour le match contre Serpentard samedi prochain ?

Là, Lily se sentit complètement stupide. Peut-être que Potter avait fini par comprendre la leçon, les miracles pouvaient finir par arriver, songea-t-elle, l'espoir l'envahissant.

– Oui, bien sûr, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. On n'a qu'à se rejoindre dans la salle commune à 10h moins dix, il n'y a pas de problème.

– Merci Lily, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et fit mine de s'éloigner quand il la rappela. Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

– Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Inutile de dire que Lily Isabella Evans vit rouge en ce moment précis. L'immonde personnage, la leurrer dans un faux sentiment de sécurité, lui faire croire qu'il avait enfin compris, qu'il allait abandonner de la harceler continuellement !

– POTTER ! hurla-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ? Tu ne vois pas que mon fantasme quotidien serait de vivre dans un univers parallèle où tu n'existerais pas ! HORS DE MA VUE ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle en voyant que son harceleur de Préfet-en-Chef restait planté devant elle, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur elle, avec ce perpétuel petit sourire en coin qui donnait envie à Lily de lui arracher le cœur, les intestins et tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur le chemin.

– C'est non, donc ? demanda-t-il d'un ton imperturbable, et Lily poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

Potter allait la rendre folle, il allait causer sa mort avant la fin de l'année, c'était évident. Et adieu ses études à Ste-Mangouste pour devenir Guérisseuse, ses rêves de trouver un mari qui ne serait pas James Potter, d'avoir quatre enfants et de vivre quelques années en Italie. Non, songea-t-elle avec un brin de folie s'insinuant dans son esprit. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle n'allait pas laisser Potter la détruire ou la rendre folle. Lentement, elle mit sa main dans sa poche et la resserra autour de sa baguette. Le sort qu'elle allait lancer au Poursuiveur de Gryffondor allait lui faire passer l'envie de la harceler dans un avenir proche.

– Mr Potter, intervint alors une voix sévère, et Lily poussa un soupir d'énervement.

Qui osait venir l'interrompre alors qu'elle allait mettre à exécution ses plans de destruction de James Edouard Potter ?

– Oh, bonjour, Professeur McGonagall, dit Potter avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

Le professeur de Métamorphose le regarda avec amusement, mais cette lueur amusée dans les yeux bleus perçants de la directrice de Gryffondor disparut très vite quand elle vit le visage de sa Préfète-en-Chef.

– Mr Potter, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à votre salle commune, je dois parler à Miss Evans, dit-elle.

James hocha la tête, adressa un dernier sourire à Lily qui enragea encore plus et s'éloigna.

Minerva McGonagall se retourna vers son élève préférée et cacha mal un sourire. Lily Evans était toute rouge, ses yeux vert émeraude lançaient des éclairs et une sorte de sourire démoniaque commençait à se lire sur ses lèvres. Clairement, elle n'allait pas bien et Minerva McGonagall décida de prendre les choses en main.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla dans un sale état. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable et ses paupières semblaient être soudées. Elle entendait du bruit autour d'elle, de l'agitation, mais c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un rêve, comme si tout était flou autour d'elle.

Elle finit par réussir à lever les yeux, et vit ses compagnes de dortoir s'agiter autour d'elle, et Lily en comprit la raison quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil sur sa table de nuit.

– Saperlipopette, grommela-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que les cours ne commencent.

Quand elle fut sortie de son lit, ses trois autres condisciples étaient déjà descendues, et Lily se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bains. Le reflet que lui donna son miroir la fit doucement gémir.

– J'ai une sale tête ce matin, dit-elle d'une voix maussade.

Il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui elle n'était pas particulièrement à son avantage. Les cheveux en bataille, de grands cernes sous ses yeux injectés de sang, non, ce n'était pas sa journée, et Lily Evans n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que de retourner sous sa couette.

– Si Potter vient m'embêter aujourd'hui, je le tue, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Repenser à Potter suffisait à l'enrager. La veille, après le huit cent treizième essai de Potter, le professeur McGonagall lui avait longuement parlé dans son bureau, et avait tenté de la convaincre que James Potter n'était pas si terrible que cela, qu'il avait changé et était beaucoup moins impossible aujourd'hui que les années précédentes et que Lily devrait peut-être lui donner une chance. Inutile de dire que ce discours n'avait absolument pas convaincu Lily qui était déçue de voir que son professeur préféré était passé du côté obscur.

Elle se lava et s'habilla très rapidement, puis descendit de son dortoir et se rendit en direction de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Remus Lupin, à qui elle adressa un petit sourire. Remus Lupin était en effet le seul Maraudeur avec qui elle avait des liens cordiaux. Cependant, de manière surprenante, Remus ne lui rendit pas son sourire et la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Lily ne fit pas vraiment attention et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle elle alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amies Alice Simmons et Anna Beals, qui ne la saluèrent même pas mais Lily ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait qu'au matin ses deux meilleures amies pouvaient être assez grincheuses et de mauvaise humeur.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales et commença à manger. Mais pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se concentra. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Aucun des Maraudeurs n'était présent à la table des Gryffondors, qui était donc exceptionnellement calme.

– Où sont ces crétins de Maraudeurs ? demanda-t-elle à Alice, les sourcils froncés.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son assiette remplie de toasts et la regarda avec surprise.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle à Lily. De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Evans ?

– Où sont Potter, Black et Pettigrew ? demanda avec exaspération Lily, continuant à regarder autour d'elle. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Evans, Alice ?

Alice et Anna échangèrent un regard abasourdi, et ce fut Anna qui répondit.

– Et depuis quand est-ce que toi tu nous adresses la parole, Evans ? dit Anna en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Quant à Black et Pettigrew, ils sont probablement à leurs tables habituelles, et je ne sais pas qui est Potter, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux à la rouquine, dont les sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus.

– Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'énerva-t-elle. Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'en ai déjà bien assez des blagues stupides et immatures de Potter et ses sbires, ce n'est pas pour que vous aussi vous vous y mettiez !

Les deux Gryffondors la regardèrent comme si elle venait juste de sortir d'un hôpital psychiatrique, puis, sans dire un seul mot, se levèrent de la table et sortirent de la Grande Salle en murmurant à voix basse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » se demanda Lily, qui sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Ce n'était pas normal qu'Alice et Anna l'ignorent et la rembarrent de cette façon. Avait-elle fait quelque chose hier soir qui les avaient offensées ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La table des Gryffondors était à moitié remplie mais elle était la seule septième année présente. Les autres tables se désemplissaient petit à petit, étant donné que les cours allaient commencer. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. A la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall avait un air sombre, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel chez elle.

Lily se dépêcha de manger et sortit de la Grande Salle. La salle d'Arithmancie se trouvait au cinquième étage, et elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la salle.

Une fois qu'elle y fut arrivée, elle constata que certains élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Dont un qui n'avait absolument rien à y faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? siffla-t-elle, sa mauvaise humeur revenant instantanément.

Sirius Black était assis au second rang, des livres et parchemins éparpillés devant lui. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais toujours aussi arrogant que d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Evans ? demanda-t-il sur un ton d'égale mauvaise humeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? demanda-t-elle plus lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant attardé. A ce que je sache, tu ne suis pas ces cours, je pense que j'aurais remarqué depuis la troisième année ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui es là et pas Potter pour me rendre la vie encore plus misérable !

– Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité. Et c'est qui, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité évidente.

Lily allait lui répondre vertement quand elle aperçut la cravate de Black, et elle stoppa net. Et un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Remus Lupin était assis au premier rang mais sur sa gauche, et lui aussi portait une cravate différente.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » se demanda une Lily stupéfaite.

Note de l'auteur: voilà, c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je voulais tenter quelque chose de nouveau! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, pas de souci je continuerai à les updater trés régulièrement, revenge is so sweet sera d'ailleurs updaté demain ou samedi au plus tard et set things right le sera ce week-end sauf si mon bêta prend plus de temps. En attendant, laissez moi vos impressions et à bientôt!


	2. What the hell?

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alerts ou leurs favoris, et également un grand merci à ma précieuse bêta, et maintenant place au premier chapitre de He's more than meets the eye.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC par-ci par-là...

**Chapitre 1 : What the hell ?**

Ok, surtout ne paniquons pas. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'affoler. Tout ça n'est sûrement qu'un rêve, ou une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs à laquelle a pris part toute l'école qui s'est, pour Merlin sait quelle raison, liguée contre moi. Oui, c'est obligé. Après tout, dans quelle sorte d'univers alternatif particulièrement tordu est-ce que James Edouard Potter n'existerait pas ?

Lily secoua la tête. Encore et encore elle se frotta les yeux, espérant sortir de ce cauchemar particulièrement pénible. Il n'y avait pas que l'absence de Potter qui était gênante.

« Récapitulons : Remus est à Serdaigle tandis que Black et Pettigrow sont à Serpentard. Le dernier traîne tout le temps avec la bande à Mangemorts de Rogue, Alice et Anna ne me parlent même plus et je ne suis plus PREFETE-EN-CHEF ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ici ? »

Lily s'écroula sur son lit, particulièrement épuisée. La journée qu'elle venait de vivre avait été surnaturelle, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Elle n'avait vu trace de Potter nulle part et aucun professeur n'avait mentionné son absence. Elle n'avait vu Black qu'au cours de Potions qu'ils avaient en commun, et d'ailleurs le professeur Slughorn s'était montré très froid envers elle qui était habituellement son élève préférée. D'ailleurs, de manière générale, tous les professeurs s'étaient montrés plus ou moins distants avec elle. Sans compter le fait qu'à la pause déjeuner, quand elle avait voulu demander des explications à Anna et Alice, elle s'était fait méchamment rembarrée.

_- Je peux vous parler les filles ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant juste à côté d'Anna, qui regarda Alice avec une incrédulité non feinte._

_Décidément Evans agissait de manière étrange._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans ? demanda Alice avec prudence._

_- Eh bien déjà CA, ça ne va pas, cracha Lily en agitant la main. Depuis quand est-ce que vous m'appelez Evans ? Nous sommes meilleures amies, par Merlin ! Et où sont les Maraudeurs ? cria-t-elle avec désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu Potter depuis ce matin, et comment cela se fait-il que Lupin soit à Serdaigle et Black et Pettigrow à Serpentard, eux qui sont des ennemis jurés de cette maison ? Et…_

_Mais Lily s'interrompit en voyant quelque chose briller sur l'uniforme d'Alice. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au matin._

_- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes mon badge de Préfète-en-Chef ? ajouta-t-elle avec colère._

_Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié de le mettre ce matin, et c'était d'ailleurs étrange que McGonagall ne le lui ait pas fait remarquer, elle qui répétait sans arrêt à Potter qu'il devait toujours avoir son badge sur lui._

_- Ton badge de Préfète-en-Chef ? répéta Alice. Non mais il faut te soigner, Evans, ça ne va vraiment pas depuis ce matin dans ta tête, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as respiré trop de poussière de doxies durant une retenue avec Rusard ? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ton charabia. Un, tu n'as jamais été amie avec nous, d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucun ami dans cette école étant donné que tu passes ta vie à la bibliothèque. Deuxièmement, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow sont à leurs tables habituelles comme ces sept dernières années, avec leurs amis habituels et je ne connais aucun Potter dans cette école ni aucun Maraudeur. Et troisièmement, c'est MOI, la Préfète-en-Chef, ou tu as peut-être oublié l'incident de l'année dernière ? Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si McGonagall t'a retiré ton poste de préfète l'année dernière !_

_- Tu dis absolument n'importe quoi, rétorqua une Lily furieuse et légèrement inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Et dans ce cas-là qui c'est le Préfet-en-Chef ?_

_- Eh bien ton précieux Black, répondit Alice avec colère. Tu le sais pertinemment, tu t'en es même plainte à McGo !_

_Sur ces derniers mots, les deux Gryffondors, qui avaient l'air passablement énervées, quittèrent la table sans même avoir fini leur déjeuner. La petite discussion avait été entendue par certains de leurs condisciples qui jetèrent tous à Lily des regards curieux ou même franchement méprisants. Et Lily s'était alors levée et avait rejoint les cachots du professeur Slughorn._

Par la suite ni Alice ni Anna ne lui avaient jeté le moindre regard. Tout comme le reste de la population poudlardienne. A croire qu'ici elle n'existait pas.Non pas que Lily soit narcissique ou ait besoin du regard des autres pour exister, mais en temps normal, si on excluait Potter, tout le monde plus ou moins la connaissait. Elle avait des amis dans toutes les maisons, hormis Serpentard, et dans différentes années. Et rien que par son statut de Préfète-en-Chef, beaucoup de gens venaient la voir pour divers problèmes ou questions. Même les professeurs l'appréciaient et lui souriaient en classe ou dans les couloirs. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre parole aimable ou le moindre sourire.

« Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve », songea-t-elle, allongée dans son lit, les rideaux de velours rouge baissés autour d'elle afin de ne pas avoir à subir les regards curieux de ses anciennes amies. « Peut-être que demain, quand je me réveillerai, je me rendrai compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. » Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées pleines d'optimisme que Lily s'endormit, espérant de tout cœur que sa petite vie normale serait revenue le lendemain matin.

oOoOoOoOoO

Mais ce vœu pieux ne fut pas exaucé et le lendemain, puis le surlendemain et les trois autres jours suivants, à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait et sortait de sa salle commune, elle se rendait compte à son grand désespoir qu'elle n'était pas redevenue Préfète-en-Chef, que James Potter n'était pas revenu et que ses trois meilleurs amis se trouvaient toujours dans des maisons différentes.

Lily avait l'impression de devenir folle. Sa nouvelle existence était plus qu'ennuyeuse. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'était même pas préfète et aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à elle. Et elle remarqua également plusieurs détails qui la laissèrent sans voix.

Le troisième jour, alors qu'elle passait sa soirée dans son dortoir, seule, et s'ennuyant profondément, elle décida de fouiller dans sa malle. Elle trouva ses anciennes copies et fut surprise de constater que ses notes, même si elles étaient bonnes, étaient très inférieures à ce qu'elle obtenait en temps habituel. Autre détail troublant : ses vêtements étaient vraiment très conservateurs et, disons-le de manière délicate, pas très seyants : du gris, du marron ou du noir, des pulls à col roulés ou des pantalons uniformes. Lily en avait été dégoûtée et avait résolu dès la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard de remédier à cette situation en achetant de nouveaux vêtements. Elle n'allait pas rester fagotée comme l'as de pique encore très longtemps.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette situation pour le moins étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à un livre moldu qu'elle avait dévoré avant d'entrer à Poudlard : cela racontait l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui faisait sa rentrée des classes dans une nouvelle école. Son premier jour, il faisait plein de bêtises et faisait du mal à une petite fille juste pour être accepté dans le gang des gars les plus cools de l'école. Mais en se réveillant le lendemain il se rendait compte qu'il revivait la même journée de la rentrée. Et cela recommençait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que pour débloquer le temps, il fallait qu'il remédie à ses erreurs. Et Lily avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'il s'agissait dans la situation présente d'un cas de figure plus ou moins pareil. Il était quand même étrange que Potter soit le seul à ne plus être présent dans ce nouveau monde, alors que la veille du jour où tout cela avait commencé, elle avait souhaité à voix haute vivre dans un monde où James Potter n'aurait jamais existé. C'était une coïncidence pour le moins surprenante. Et c'était donc la seule explication que Lily trouvait plausible. D'une manière à la fois étrange et surnaturelle, son vœu avait été exaucé et elle avait atterri dans un monde où James Potter n'existait pas.

« Et bien si quelqu'un s'attend à ce que je regrette à voix haute l'absence de Potter, ce n'est pas pour demain la veille. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille que depuis que cet idiot n'est plus là pour me pourrir la vie. Bon, d'accord, plein de choses ne vont pas ici, mais ce n'est certainement pas parce que Potter n'existe pas. Je veux dire, Potter n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef ou avec mes notes ou mon style vestimentaire, et pour ses amis… bon, eux, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, c'est de profiter de cette situation et de l'arranger du mieux possible. Je peux remonter mes notes et je peux retrouver mes amies, ce n'est pas difficile. »

oOoOoOoOoO

Mais Lily eut beau faire des efforts pour récupérer ses deux meilleures amies, celles-ci ne semblaient vouloir aucun lien avec la jeune fille rousse. Lily avait essayé de leur parler, de se montrer gentille, de s'excuser pour la façon dont elle les avait 'agressées' il y a quelques jours, rien n'y faisait : Alice et Anna la dévisageaient comme si elle était une bête curieuse et apparemment atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse. Au bout de quelques jours, Lily laissa tomber et décida de trouver un autre plan de bataille. Elle n'allait pas rester sans amis jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Et Lily se mit peu à peu à observer de plus près les anciens Maraudeurs, curieuse de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus sans James Potter.

Dans le vrai monde, comme Lily l'appelait, Remus Lupin était le seul Maraudeur avec qui elle avait des liens courtois. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais s'entendaient bien et étaient polis l'un envers l'autre. Apparemment, dans cette réalité-ci, Remus Lupin ignorait même qu'elle existait. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui sourire dans les couloirs ou d'engager la conversation avec lui mais à chaque fois il l'avait regardée avec surprise, d'un air 'mais c'est qui celle-là et qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?' avant de poliment l'esquiver.

Remus n'était pas sans amis. Il traînait toujours avec quelques personnes de sa maison et était plutôt populaire parmi les filles de septième année qui le considérait comme mignon et gentil. Mais Lily constata très rapidement que Remus était un solitaire dans cet univers. Il n'avait pas avec ses amis de Serdaigle les mêmes liens très forts d'amitié qu'il avait avec les Maraudeurs. Et elle sentait qu'il était plus ou moins malheureux de cette situation.

Sirius Black, lui, était complètement différent. Il était donc à Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant au vu de sa famille. Il était un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, meilleur élève, Préfet-en-Chef, incroyablement mignon, mais il ne traînait avec personne en particulier. Tous les autres septième année de Serpentard, Pettigrow compris, étaient de futurs Mangemorts, cela n'était un secret pour personne, mais Black semblait ne toujours pas avoir choisi son camp. Il ne semblait pas embrasser les idéaux de Voldemort, mais pour autant il s'entendait bien avec les Mangemorts junior de son dortoir, et même, à la grande horreur de Lily qui avait failli faire un malaise en s'en rendant compte, avec Rogue, sa Némésis de toujours.

Mais c'était en ce qui concernait Pettigrow que les changements étaient les plus flagrants : même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi populaire que les trois autres Maraudeurs, tout le monde reconnaissait qu'il avait un certain charme et qu'il était très sociable, très gentil. Mais dans ce monde-ci… Lily frissonna en repensant au moment où elle avait découvert la nouvelle personnalité de l'ancien Gryffondor.

_C'était le surlendemain du jour où elle avait atterri dans cette réalité parallèle. Elle sortait de son cours d'arithmancie et était sur le point de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Sur son chemin, au détour d'un couloir sombre, elle tomba sur Pettigrow qui était en compagnie d'Avery. Oubliant pendant quelques secondes qu'elle se trouvait face à un Pettigrow Serpentard et non Gryffondor, elle esquissa à son intention un petit sourire amical. Mais la réponse en revanche le fut moins._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, saleté de Sang-de-bourbe ? cracha Pettigrow avec mépris._

_De ses yeux marrons émanait une lueur cruelle, inquiétante. Ses lèvres se tordaient pour former une grimace malsaine et sur le moment Lily crut qu'il allait l'attaquer._

_Mais le pire fut d'apercevoir Sirius Black qui passait à ce moment-là. En entendant l'insulte que son camarade venait de proférer, ses sourcils se soulevèrent en une moue interrogatrice mais il ne prit pas la défense de Lily et partit aussitôt. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily se rendit enfin compte pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à quel point les anciens Maraudeurs avaient changé. Auparavant, ils étaient toujours les premiers à la défendre, elle ou n'importe quel né-Moldu dés qu'il se faisait insulter de Sang-de-bourbe. Aujourd'hui cette époque semblait bel et bien révolue._

Lily ne savait donc pas quoi faire. Elle aurait dû se réjouir que les Maraudeurs n'existent plus et n'inondent pas l'école de leurs blagues puériles et ridicules, mais leurs nouvelles personnalités étaient quand même très inquiétantes. Un loup-garou solitaire, un Mangemort en devenir et un Serpentard neutre et blasé. Et dire que dans la réalité tous les quatre voulaient devenir Aurors pour se battre contre Voldemort, songea-t-elle en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Mais Lily Evans n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Un samedi après-midi, alors que le soleil brillait au-dehors et que presque toute l'école se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au match Gryffondor/Serpentard, Lily, elle, se trouvait à la bibliothèque en train de travailler, comme à son accoutumée. Le Quidditch ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée, elle ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt d'assister au match. Elle était plongée dans un livre d'arithmancie quand le son de quelqu'un qui toussait comme pour attirer son attention l'interpella, et elle releva les yeux.

Devant elle se trouvait un Remus Lupin qui avait l'air clairement embarrassé.

- Evans, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il timidement.

_Oui c'est Evans et tu le sais parfaitement Remus ! _

- Oui, Remus, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? répondit Lily avec un petit sourire forcé.

Enfin un être humain qui venait lui parler, cela faisait plaisir après une semaine d'ignorance et de solitude.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça avec un peu trop de vigueur et d'enthousiasme Lily.

Elle lui pointa du doigt la chaise en face d'elle, mais devant cette réponse Remus eut l'air encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur la chaise indiquée et se racla la gorge. Lily le regardait avec un grand sourire, heureuse. Elle se disait que peut-être les choses allaient enfin changer.

- Je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça depuis plus d'une semaine, commença Lupin, l'air nerveux. Je sais ce qui ne va pas.

Note de l'auteur : voili voilou, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Désolée du retard mais entre les exams et surtout Revenge is so sweet je n'ai plus que trés peu de temps pour cette fic. Je tiens cependant à vous rassurer le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans environ deux semaines je pense, si tout va bien, d'ici là laissez moi plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, gros bisoux à tous et à bientôt!


	3. quiproquos et inepties en tout genre

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part quelques OC…

**Chapitre 2 : quiproquos et inepties en tout genre.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

Elle n'était pas effrayée, car sincèrement, elle doutait que Remus Lupin, même s'il était très intelligent, ait pu découvrir qu'une semaine plus tôt Lily Evans vivait dans un monde où elle était Préfète-en-Chef et populaire et où les Maraudeurs étaient heureux à Gryffondor, et où tout simplement un individu ennuyeux du nom de James Potter existait et la poursuivait sans relâche. Sincèrement elle en doutait.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué les regards que tu me lances et tous les autres signaux ? répondit Remus, l'air toujours aussi nerveux, se tortillant sur sa chaise, et Lily dut se retenir de ne pas lui crier de se calmer.

- Quels signaux ?

Là, elle était perdue, de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir parler ?

- C'est assez gênant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses avec les filles, dit Remus, regardant dans n'importe quelle direction sauf celle de Lily.

- Ecoute, reprit-il. Tu as l'air d'être une fille vraiment très gentille, et très bien. Mais je te connais à peine, et même si tu…

- Attends, Remus, l'interrompit Lily, qui avait un peu peur d'entendre la suite.

Sûrement il ne pensait pas que…

- Non, attends, Evans, je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou me moquer de toi, répliqua avec précipitation le lycanthrope. Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons. Je voulais juste te dire que, même si je te trouvais charmante, je ne suis pas prêt à sortir avec toi. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est moi, conclut-il, le visage tout rouge.

- Tu penses que je suis amoureuse de toi ? demanda avec incrédulité l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef.

Elle avait le choix entre deux réactions : soit elle éclatait de rire, mais ce ne serait pas très gentil pour son ancien camarade, soit elle niait tout en bloc, au risque de passer pour une fille désespérée. Vraiment génial ce nouveau monde.

- Eh bien, oui, répliqua avec hésitation Remus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder tout le temps, tu me fais de grands sourires et des fois tu me regardes… s'arrêta-t-il, hésitant.

- Je te regarde… ?

- Je ne sais pas, d'une drôle de manière, comme si je te manquais ou quelque chose comme ça… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Visiblement, il commençait à regretter d'être venue la voir.

- Ecoute Remus, commença Lily d'une voix lente et posée. Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Si je te regardais comme ça, dit-elle en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire, c'est parce que j'aimerais être amie avec toi. Je trouve que tu es un garçon super, mais désolée tu n'es pas du tout mon type, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Remus n'avait pas pour autant l'air convaincu.

- Tu veux juste qu'on soit amis ? répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Maintenant ? Au bout de sept ans ?

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ok, d'accord, répondit le Serdaigle. On peut essayer d'être amis si tu veux, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait, soupira Lily.

Enfin une compagnie humaine prête à l'accueillir, cela lui ferait du bien. C'était un bon pas dans la direction.

- Par contre, là, je dois y aller, dit soudainement Remus en regardant sa montre. Je vais aller voir la fin du match.

- Pas de problème. A bientôt Remus.

Remus se leva de son siège et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Lily, de la curiosité inscrite sur son visage.

- Dis-moi, Ev…euh Lily, se corrigea-t-il. Juste par curiosité, c'est quoi, ton type de garçons ? Non pas que je sois intéressé…

_Les garçons grands, des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux marrons et… argh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, je suis folle ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai un type particulier, mais je sais juste que tu n'es absolument pas le type de garçons avec lequel je voudrais être, tu es trop gentil, répondit-elle dans le vague, toujours surprise par la direction qu'avait prise son esprit quand Remus avait posé cette question.

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle pensé à Potter ? Il n'était absolument pas son type ! Bon d'accord, il était mignon, c'était indéniable, il faudrait qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître, mais il était arrogant, insupportable, immature et, et, et plein d'autres défauts encore.

A dire vrai, cette semaine avait été une des plus belles de sa vie. Bon, peut-être pas entièrement, elle se trouvait dans un univers complètement bizarre qui lui était plutôt hostile, mais sans Potter ça allait beaucoup mieux ! Non, il ne lui manquait absolument pas. Et en plus, elle venait enfin de se faire un ami. Un ami gentil et intelligent avec qui elle avait beaucoup de choses en commun. Non, Potter hors de sa vie, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau qu'était sa vie, la meringue sur sa tarte au citron.

Ce fut sur ces vaines pensées qu'une Lily songeuse et perplexe sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller faire un petit tour dans le parc, sous le soleil.

oOoOoOoOoO

_- Tu vas bien, Lily ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?_

_- Avoue que je te manque, dit James d'une voix taquine._

_Il était allongé sur l'herbe, juste à côté d'elle, son énorme tête posée dans sa main, jouant avec des brindilles. Il la regardait d'une telle façon…_

_Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son âme._

_- Tu ne me manques pas, Potter, même pas dans tes rêves, répondit Lily._

_Mais sa voix n'avait pas cette inflexion ennuyée ou énervée qu'elle avait quand elle adressait la parole à Potter. Elle était taquine, malicieuse._

_Elle leva les yeux vers Potter et éclata de rire. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Son sourire était lumineux, contagieux._

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à moi tous les jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rêves de moi ? persista-t-il._

_- C'est parce que c'est étrange de ne plus te voir partout où je vais. C'est déroutant, surprenant, et il me faut le temps de m'y habituer, répondit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu qui les surplombait._

_- Ou c'est tout simplement parce que tu te rends compte que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi terrible que tu ne le pensais, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, et Lily sentit soudain des frissons parcourir tout son corps._

_C'était inédit, et pourtant si agréable._

_Sans la prévenir, il roula sur le côté et se retrouva sur elle. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Lily qui trembla en sentant le corps musclé du Poursuiveur de Gryffondor frôler le sien._

_- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je te manque et je reviendrai, pour toi, ma Lily, chuchota-t-il de nouveau dans son oreille._

_Et au moment où il se rapprochait des lèvres de Lily…_

Le réveil sonna, et l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef fit un bond dans son lit.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Ev…Lily ? lui demanda Remus, alors qu'une Lily en pétard se dirigeait vers son cours de Runes.

Elle s'était réveillée en retard après un rêve plus qu'énervant. Potter n'était peut-être pas présent dans cet univers, mais maintenant il la poursuivait même dans ses rêves. Mais pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, soupira-t-elle, forçant un sourire vers son nouvel ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

- Oh rien, juste une mauvaise nuit, dit-elle. Et en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner parce que je me suis réveillée en retard.

- J'ai une pomme dans mon sac, si tu veux, proposa-t-il, fouillant dans son sac.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un vrai sourire.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au septième étage et la classe de Runes se poursuivit tranquillement, en petits bavardages insignifiants, mais petit à petit Remus se relaxait et se mettait plus à l'aise, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir à la Gryffondor.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la classe de Runes où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs élèves. Remus s'excusa auprès de Lily et partit s'asseoir à côté d'une de ses amies de Serdaigle. Lily poussa un petit soupir et partit s'installer à sa place habituelle, au premier rang, seule.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Quand la prof arriva, Lily constata que Sirius était en retard. Autant c'était peu surprenant, et même obligatoire dans l'autre monde, dans celui-ci c'était plus étonnant. Il était en effet Préfet-en-Chef, un fait dont elle ne se remettrait probablement jamais (et dire qu'elle avait cru que le choc de voir James Potter avec un insigne de Préfet-en-Chef serait le pire de sa vie, comme quoi elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre), et agissait en tant que tel. En deux semaines, elle avait constaté que c'était un élève modèle, il avait les meilleures notes, il était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de sa maison, il avait de bons contacts avec les élèves de toutes les maisons. En bref, c'était le chouchou des professeurs, l'ami de tout le monde.

Un tantinet différent du Sirius Black que Lily connaissait mais pas tant que ça. Ils étaient tous les deux populaires et très intelligents, mais les points communs s'arrêtaient là. Ce Sirius était plus posé, plus réfléchi, plus mature. Et quelque part c'était agréable.

Il arriva au bout de cinq minutes, balbutia une excuse à l'encontre de la professeur qui l'excusa d'un geste de la main.

Et vint s'installer aux côtés de Lily Evans.

Lily Evans qui, constatant cela, le regarda fixement, interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Evans, tu es hypnotisée par ma beauté rayonnante ? dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Ok, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si différent que cela.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit-elle d'une voix clairement exaspérée. Je suis à genoux devant tant de beauté, de charisme, de charme et…

- Oui, je me doute, répliqua Sirius, levant un sourcil. Je me doute bien que tu es folle de mon corps, mais désolé, poupée, tu n'es pas mon genre.

« Ok, c'est clair maintenant : je n'ai pas la cote avec les garçons dans ce monde et c'est quelque peu insultant. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

- Idem, marmonna-t-elle, énervée. Les paons qui font la roue mais qui n'ont rien dans la tête, très peu pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu passes tout ton temps à me regarder, ces derniers jours ? Dans la Grande Salle, en cours ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

« Et zut, pas lui non plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les Maraudeurs ? Soit il y en a un qui est amoureux de moi, soit c'est tous les autres qui pensent que je craque pour eux ! Il ne manque plus que Peter sur ma liste et je me jette du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

- Parce que tu m'intrigues, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle fut contente de voir une lueur de surprise traverser les yeux gris du beau Sirius Black. Elle lui avait cloué le bec, et cela faisait plaisir.

- Je t'intrigue ? répéta-t-il au bout d'une minute.

- Oui, je pense que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tout le monde pense, et que c'est dommage que tu gâches ta personnalité à jouer ce rôle de Serpentard secret et hautain, répondit-elle, le nez collé dans son livre de runes.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Le Sirius de son monde était un crétin immature, à l'instar de James Potter, mais même elle devait admettre que tous les deux étaient de bonnes personnes, qui défendaient les plus faibles et s'élevaient contre toute forme d'injustice. Le Sirius de ce monde, en revanche, s'était adapté aux us et coutumes de sa maison, il suivait leurs règles alors qu'au fond de lui il n'y adhérait pas, elle le savait.

Sirius ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et Lily pensa l'avoir énervé, mais, risquant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle vit qu'il était plus songeur que furieux.

- Tu as changé, Evans, dit-il enfin, dix minutes avant que le cours ne se termine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Avant tu étais cette petite chose insignifiante, fade, que je n'avais même jamais remarquée, sauf lorsqu'on t'a retiré ton badge de préfète, bien sûr, répondit-il après réflexion. Mais ces deux dernières semaines, tu t'es mise à parler, tu nous observes, moi, Lupin et Pettigrow, et personnellement j'espère que si tu craques sur quelqu'un, c'est sur Lupin, parce que Pettigrow, crois-moi, c'est un idiot complet, remarqua-t-il, et Lily dut dissimuler un rire. Et tu t'habilles mieux aussi, on dirait que tu t'es enfin mise à exister.

« Ben dis donc, j'en avais du succès, moi, avant ! Mais à quoi est-ce que je ressemblais ? Et il va falloir que je découvre pourquoi on m'aurait retiré mon badge de préfète ! »

- Tu sais vraiment parler aux filles, Black, tu sais ça ? rétorqua Lily, regardant enfin Sirius dans les yeux.

Et sans prévenir, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, simultanément. Quelque chose passa alors entre eux deux, et Lily eut le sentiment que, peut-être, elle s'était fait un ami.

Un ami inattendu, mais avec qui elle s'entendrait mieux qu'avec Remus, elle en était persuadée.

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, les réponses aux reviews sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon journal), et merci à ma bêta et à tous ceux qui ont reviewés. Vous savez ce que je veux maintenant…bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	4. I'm not that kind of girl, I'm just lost

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 3 : I'm not that kind of girl, I'm just lost, and confused.**

_- Alors, tu me trompes avec d'autres garçons? Tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de tes amis ! Ils ont tiré des conclusions hâtives, tout ça parce que je les ai un peu dévisagés ces derniers temps, se défendit avec vigueur Lily. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes amis sont des idiots !_

_- Mais tu ne nies pas être amoureuse de moi, répondit James d'une voix incroyablement douce. _

_Lily tourna son visage vers lui, complètement troublée. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, déserte à part eux deux. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, juste devant le feu, mais cependant elle avait très froid. _

_Et James se trouvait juste un petit trop près d'elle._

_- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, dit-elle._

_Mais sa voix manquait de conviction, de force._

_- Tu as froid ? remarqua-t-il, frôlant des doigts son épaule nue._

_Lily trembla de plus belle, et se détesta pour prendre tant de plaisir, ressentir de telles émotions parce que James Potter la touchait. C'était tout simplement ridicule._

_- Non, ça va, mentit-elle, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire taquin._

_- Viens près de moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille._

_Et Lily obtempéra, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois._

_Elle se rapprocha de James qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre lui. La température semblait avoir soudainement augmenté de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce, et Lily sentit ses joues devenir toutes rouges. Puis James commença à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement, et presque tendrement._

_- Tu es perdue dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il, bien que personne ne puisse les entendre._

_- Je ne comprends pas comment ta simple absence ait pu rendre les choses si différentes, expliqua-t-elle, la voix nouée par toutes sortes d'émotions. A la limite je peux comprendre pour tes amis, mais pour moi ! Ici je ne suis personne, je n'existe presque pas ! Comment aurais-tu pu avoir un tel impact sur ma vie ?_

_- Tu connais parfaitement les réponses à toutes ces questions, répondit James avec douceur. Sois plus honnête avec toi-même, et également avec moi, et tu y verras beaucoup plus clair._

_Lily releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de James. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Sirius, faisant irruption dans la salle commune, l'air échevelé. Elle est à moi Potter !_

_- Non, c'est moi qui suis avec Evans ! cria à son tour Remus Lupin, descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour des garçons._

_- Ils ont raison, rétorqua tristement James, s'éloignant de Lily._

_Il se leva et partit rejoindre ses amis._

_- Il faut que tu te décides, Evans, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle._

_- Alors on ne peut rien pour toi, dirent-ils en chœur, et d'un seul mouvement ils se retournèrent et sortirent de la salle commune où Lily resta, seule, dans le froid._

Quand elle se réveilla, seule dans sa chambre, par une froide journée de novembre, elle se sentit plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle se retrouvait dans un univers carrément hostile, c'était peu de le dire. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de vie amoureuse. Elle n'existait pour personne, et même si Remus et Sirius s'étaient mis à la remarquer, elle avait honte de s'avouer que ce n'était pas ces Maraudeurs-là dont elle désirait l'attention.

La présence de James lui manquait. Il lui manquait, tous ces petits compliments qu'il lui faisait, ces sourires qu'il lui adressait perpétuellement, cette attention qu'il lui portait, comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde, une princesse, quelqu'un de précieux.

Pourquoi était-ce au moment où il n'était plus là qu'elle se rendait compte que, peut-être, James Edouard Potter n'était pas si mal que ça ?

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

- Hey, Sang-de-bourbe ! cria une voix moqueuse juste derrière elle, et Lily dut se retenir de sortir sa baguette de sa poche pour lancer un sort bien placé à ce crétin de Serpentard.

Mais, en vraie Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle ignora cette petite voix haut perchée et continua son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

- Je t'ai appelée, il me semble, s'énerva le Serpentard, qui se mit à courir jusqu'à elle.

Mais l'endurance physique n'avait jamais été une des qualités essentielles de Peter Jack Pettigrow, et Lily pressa le pas pour enfin arriver à l'abri. Quoi qu'il lui voulût, ce n'était probablement pas bon du tout.

Mais Peter avait des ressources cachées et il parvint à sa hauteur moins d'une minute après. Lily regarda tout autour d'elle et constata avec désespoir qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Pettigrow ? cracha-t-elle avec exaspération, dissimulant tant bien que mal la nervosité qu'elle ressentait.

Ce Peter était très différent de celui de son monde, et Merlin seul savait ce dont il était capable ici.

Peter se trouvait juste devant elle, dressant le torse et un sourire narquois à la Serpentard se dessinait sur ses lèvres trop fines pour son visage.

- Calme-toi la Sang-de-bourbe, dit-il, levant les mains comme pour l'apaiser mais la lueur cruelle dans ses yeux ne laissant rien présager de bon. Après tout, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ces derniers temps, alors comme ça je t'intéresse ?

« Oh non pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, pas lui. Mais est-ce que les Maraudeurs sans Potter pour les diriger sont encore plus stupides que quand il est là ? C'est l'air à la mode en ce moment ou quoi ?! Mais, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'infligez de telles tortures ? »

- Crois-moi, Pettigrow, tu serais le dernier gamin sur terre qui pourrait m'intéresser, cracha-t-elle avec le plus de mépris possible.

En d'autres occasions elle aurait pris des gants avec lui, mais cette version ratée de l'ancien Gryffondor était tout bonnement insupportable.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il, pas décontenancé pour un sou. Tu préfères peut-être Black ou Lupin ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu n'as pas l'air de savoir te décider entre nous trois. Normalement je n'aurais même pas fait attention, étant donné que tu es une Sang-de-bourbe, mais il faut dire que ces derniers temps tu t'es vachement améliorée, et t'es pas si mal finalement.

Lily rougit en entendant cela. Quand elle était arrivée dans cet univers et qu'elle avait vu comment s'habillait la Lily de ce monde, elle avait vite changé tout cela, et cela en avait surpris plus d'un, à commencer par ses camarades de dortoir qui à plusieurs reprises lui avaient jeté des regards surpris, et même appréciatifs. Même Sirius lui avait récemment fait une remarque sur ses nouvelles tenues et sa nouvelle coiffure qui lui allait bien mieux.

- Je le répète encore une fois, je ne suis intéressée par aucun de vous trois, dit-elle fermement. A dire vrai, j'ai déjà un petit ami.

- Ah oui, et c'est qui ?

Là, Pettigrow avait l'air surpris, et même un peu dubitatif.

- Il s'appelle James Potter, et il a quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà, inventa-t-elle rapidement.

C'était le premier nom qui lui passait par la tête et l'histoire la plus plausible qu'elle pouvait trouver.

- Potter ? Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est normal, c'était un Gryffondor, continua Lily, prenant confiance en elle.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce rat puisse vérifier son histoire.

- Et c'est un sang-pur ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha-t-elle. Oui, c'est un sang-pur, contrairement à toi, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Aussitôt, elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche. Pettigrow pâlit violemment et recula de quelques pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il. Mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Allons Peter, le taquina-t-elle, pas la peine de te cacher avec moi. Je sais très bien que tes deux parents sont des sorciers, mais ta mère vient d'un milieu moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière avant d'entrer à Poudlard, tout comme moi. Elle aussi c'est une Sang-de-bourbe si je ne m'abuse !

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? bredouilla Peter maintenant terrifié.

- J'ai mes sources d'information, répondit-elle d'un air satisfait. Maintenant, voilà ce qu'on va faire Pettigrow : tu vas me laisser tranquille et arrêter de me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, et moi je ne dirai à personne ce que je sais sur ta famille. Après tout, Voldemort ne serait pas très content de savoir qu'une de ces recrues vient d'un milieu si impur, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme prévu, Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même et marmonna un faible acquiescement avant de détaler à toute vitesse.

« Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Le seul couac c'est que j'ai prétendu que James était mon copain, ça c'est plutôt embarrassant. Si jamais quelqu'un de mon monde apprenait cela… »

Lily secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier le fait qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle sortait avec James à un ancien Maraudeur. Elle resserra son sac sur son épaule et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque où elle était censée retrouver Remus pour un devoir de Runes où il avait besoin d'aide, n'ayant pas pu assister au dernier cours à cause de la pleine lune.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas sur son chemin, c'est un Sirius Black caché juste derrière une statue d'un des directeurs de Poudlard, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres qui elles étaient parfaites sur ce visage.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

- Alors Evans, on s'encanaille ? murmura une voix rauque dans son oreille, et Lily sursauta en entendant cela.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Black ? chuchota-t-elle, surprise de voir que le grand Sirius Black s'était déplacé jusqu'à la table où elle déjeunait, seule.

Sirius se contenta de lui lancer un sourire éclatant et Lily entendit des filles glousser à côté d'elle. Nullement décontenancé par le manque de réactivité de la Gryffondor qui attendait qu'il s'explique, il s'appuya sur la table et ébouriffa ses cheveux, une manie qui allait bien mieux à James Potter, se surprit-elle à penser.

- Alors comme ça, on a un petit ami mystérieux, lança-t-il d'une voix basse, et Lily crut qu'elle allait recracher tout le jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de boire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Black ? finit-elle par répondre, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était surprise et anxieuse par cette question.

Elle allait tuer Pettigrow qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir son énorme bouche.

- Je parle de James Potter, ton petit ami qui a quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans, répliqua-t-il, un perpétuel sourire satisfait collé sur ses lèvres. Je t'ai entendu le dire à Pettigrow, et je dois avouer que je suis à la fois surpris et vexé. Surpris de savoir que tu as un petit ami et vexé que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé, moi qui pensais que nous étions amis !

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui m'en veut là-haut, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

- Et moi je suis vexée du fait que tu sois surpris à l'idée que j'ai un petit ami, rétorqua-t-elle, cherchant désespérément une parade. Pourquoi, je suis si hideuse que cela ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Euh, non, pas du tout, dit Sirius qui avait l'air surpris là. C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je trouve cette histoire bizarre.

- En quoi est-ce qu'elle serait bizarre ?

- Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Potter, et selon toi c'est un sang-pur, je devrais avoir entendu parler de cette famille. En plus, je me souviens qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu es venue me voir à un cours de Runes en me demandant où se trouvait Potter. Ça n'a aucun sens tout ça.

« Eh zut il se souvient de ça. Il a une de ces mémoires dis donc ! »

- Je n'avais pas les idées claires ce jour-là, mentit-elle. Je n'avais presque pas dormi et j'étais confuse à cause d'une lettre que j'avais reçue de ma mère.

« Eh bien dis donc, j'en ai de l'imagination. Ça sort plus facilement que si j'étais un homme politique. »

Les mensonges sortaient peut-être facilement, mais clairement Sirius n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et les tortillements de Lily, gênée par le regard scrutateur du Serpentard ne faisait rien pour crédibiliser son histoire.

- Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec lui ? finit-il par demander.

- Quelques mois, répondit-elle d'une voix aussi claire que possible.

- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- On s'est vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'est souvenu que j'étais à Poudlard et on a engagé la conversation. De fil en aiguille on s'est revu et on sort ensemble maintenant. Voilà l'histoire.

Sirius la dévisagea encore un bon moment, comme s'il cherchait la faille qui lui permettrait de l'épingler.

- Je ne te crois pas, finit-il par dire, et Lily sentit son cœur faire un triple saut dans sa poitrine. Tu mens, ça se voit comme les poils sur une acromentule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir Black ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissais ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se parle un peu de temps en temps depuis une semaine que tu es devenu un expert sur Lily Evans ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je ne te connais peut-être pas très bien, mais je peux reconnaître quelqu'un qui me ment, répliqua-t-il sèchement, plus du tout amusé par la situation.

- Donc, selon toi, James Potter n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un fragment de ma pauvre imagination désespérée par mon manque de vie amoureuse et de vie sociale ! Tu crois que je suis si malheureuse que je m'invente des petits amis ! Crois-moi, James Potter existe bel et bien, même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un tel garçon ! C'est la personne la plus ennuyante, la plus déterminée, la plus arrogante, la plus passionnée que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Il est obsédé par le Quidditch et ses cheveux, lui et ses amis passent leur temps à faire des farces à tous ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas, il passe sans cesse la main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect encore plus ébouriffé, alors que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Il aime la vie et il en profite comme personne, il est intelligent et aurait les meilleures notes si seulement il travaillait un petit peu.

"Et quand il aime une fille, continua-t-elle, désormais inconsciente de la présence de Sirius, trop perdue dans ses propres pensées, quand il aime une fille il la pourchasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Il fait tout pour elle, il lui demande de mille et unes façons de sortir avec lui, il lui propose de l'emmener à Pré-au-lard et de lui payer tout ce qu'elle veut, il écrit des chansons pour elle même s'il ne sait pas chanter, il lui déclame des poèmes et lui offre des fleurs. Et même si elle le repousse, même si elle est méchante avec lui, jamais il n'abandonne. Même si ça fait des années qu'il essaie, il continue, encore et encore, persuadé qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle finira par le réaliser.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Lily. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se trouver dans ce monde, elle en avait ras-le-bol de cette comédie. Elle voulait retrouver son monde, ses repères, son James Potter qui ne cessait de la harceler. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Sirius la regarda, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au début, quand il avait entendu l'histoire de Lily, il avait simplement cru qu'elle s'inventait un copain pour se débarrasser de Pettigrow, et selon lui la tactique était bonne. Il avait simplement voulu la confronter, pensant qu'elle avouerait en riant, et il en serait resté là. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Elle avait l'air incroyablement bouleversé, et avec hésitation il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. A sa grande surprise elle ne le repoussa pas, mais continua à pleurer sur son épaule.

Lily Evans avait vraiment changé depuis plus d'un mois. Il ne la reconnaissait même plus. C'était comme une étrangère débarquée d'une autre planète. Et qui était ce James Potter ? Visiblement, il était réel, jamais elle n'aurait pu inventer tout ça sur le moment. Non, il existait, et volontairement ou non il la rendait malheureuse.

Il était peut-être réel, mais l'histoire de Lily, elle, était fausse, ça Sirius en aurait mis sa baguette au feu.

Sirius ignorait ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais foi de Black il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur : désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais entre mes exams, mes autres fics et la vraie vie...les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre seront postées ce week-end sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil). D'ici là laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, bisous et à bientôt


	5. A secret to discover

**Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé aussi vite, et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre!**

**Chapitre 4: A secret to discover.**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Lily ne faisait plus aucun rêve.

Plus de James Potter, que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans l'imaginaire de ses rêves, et cela plus que toute autre chose la déprimait profondément. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute bien sûr, mais retrouver James la nuit lui permettait de tenir le coup et de savoir que malgré les apparences, elle ne devenait pas folle. James Potter existait bel et bien et les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard étaient bien réels.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Lily se trouvait dans cette sorte de réalité alternative, et jour après jour l'espoir de retourner dans son monde s'amenuisait. Plus d'une fois elle songea à aller voir Dumbledore ou McGonagall, mais pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'elle venait d'un autre monde où elle était une Préfète-en-Chef populaire et harcelée par le poursuiveur le plus canon et populaire de l'école ? Par Godric aucun des deux ne la croirait, c'était évident.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, seuls Remus et Sirius étaient devenus ses amis, et la solitude commençait également à fortement lui peser. Elle appréciait les deux Maraudeurs, mais ils étaient finalement différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait, et surtout, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs propres vies et n'avaient que peu de temps à consacrer à la jeune Gryffondor qui vivait de ce fait de plus en plus mal cet isolement.

Elle ignorait encore qu'un certain Maraudeur avait la ferme intention de bouleverser son monde et de changer la monotonie ambiante qu'elle subissait alors.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

- Hey Lupin, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Ledit Lupin en question leva de magnifiques yeux dorés étonnés vers son interlocuteur. Là devant lui se tenait un Sirius Black plus rayonnant que jamais. Ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des dents étincelantes, ses yeux presque noirs pétillaient, sa cravate pendait nonchalamment sur sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et son badge de Préfet-en-Chef était presque caché sous les plis de son uniforme. Remus Lupin, Serdaigle de septième année songea une fois encore que Sirius Black était l'image parfaite du Don Juan briseur de cœurs. Il y avait une sorte de charisme en lui… les filles avaient envie de sortir avec lui ou juste de passer un moment agréable en sa compagnie, et les garçons voulaient simplement son attention.

Mais en sept années passées dans la même école, c'était bien la première fois que le chouchou de ces dames (et certains messieurs aux mœurs bien particulières) venait voir Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? demanda Remus d'une voix neutre.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre la conversation sur un terrain amical et vint s'installer sur le banc aux côtés du Serdaigle. Malgré le fait qu'on était à la fin du mois de novembre, il ne faisait pas si froid que cela dans le parc de Poudlard où on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs couples qui se promenaient, ou simplement des amis qui avaient besoin d'échapper à l'ambiance du château.

- Tu es ami avec Evans, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus un constat qu'une véritable question, et Remus n'en fut que plus intrigué encore. Pourquoi diable Sirius Black venait-il lui parler de Lily Evans ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle depuis quelque temps ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Remus réfléchit quelques instants avant de formuler une réponse. Bien sûr il entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec la jeune Gryffondor, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'ils étaient de vrais amis. Il continuait de penser que son comportement était étrange, mais de là à en discuter avec un Serpentard comme Black…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par différent ? fut la très neutre réponse du lycanthrope, et Sirius, qui était bien meilleur juge de caractère qu'on aurait pu le penser, se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

Est-ce que tous les Serdaigles étaient aussi compliqués ?

- Eh bien, tu sais, c'est comme si Lily Evans était devenue une toute autre personne depuis quelque temps. Elle est plus jolie, plus intelligente aussi. Elle a du répondant, et du caractère, et elle participe en classe. Je ne sais pas, mais elle n'était pas comme ça il y a quelques mois. Hey, avant qu'on ne lui retire son badge de Préfète je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait !

- Moi non plus, avoua Remus. C'est vrai que sa personnalité a changé, mais peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'elle a pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et elle a donc agi en conséquence. Les gens changent, Black.

- Mouais, fut la réponse à peine convaincue de Sirius. Et dis-moi, comment es-tu devenu ami avec elle ? Si je ne m'abuse, cette amitié est toute nouvelle. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre vous deux ?

En entendant cela Remus rougit.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'une amie rien de plus. On a commencé à se parler à la bibliothèque il y a quelques semaines et on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'entendait assez bien, alors voilà…

Telle fut la réponse élaborée de Remus qui ne voulait guère avouer qu'il avait eu le sentiment fugace que Lily craquait sur lui. Parce que, plus les semaines passaient, et plus Remus Lupin avait l'impression que Lily était bel et bien amoureuse, mais pas de lui.

- Et toi-même ? lui retourna Remus, curieux de voir où Black voulait en venir.

- Idem, répondit Sirius perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce qui n'était qu'une simple curiosité devenait une véritable obsession chez lui. Il était en effet persuadé que la Gryffondor cachait un gros secret, et que cela ne concernait pas seulement ce 'James Potter'. Il y avait quelque de louche là-dessus et foi de Black il allait découvrir ce que c'était.

- Et dis-moi, ajouta Sirius. Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de son petit ami ?

- Son petit ami ? Lily ne sort avec personne en ce moment ! s'exclama Remus.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne pourrais en être plus certain, affirma catégoriquement le lycanthrope. Elle me l'a encore dit il y a quelques jours.

Sirius esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Alors le nom de James Potter ne te dit rien, je suppose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

- James Potter ? réfléchit Remus. James Potter comme JP ?

- JP ?

- Oh, c'est juste qu'une fois ou deux j'ai vu qu'elle griffonnait ces initiales sur ses parchemins. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que cela représentait, elle a rougi et aussitôt changé de sujet, expliqua Remus. Pourquoi, c'est qui ce James Potter ?

- C'est justement ce que je cherche à comprendre…

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Alors que non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait Sirius Black complotait pour découvrir son secret, Lily Evans pensait une fois de plus à James Potter.

En ce samedi après-midi, et alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa salle commune en train de lire un roman moldu, elle se mit soudain à se demander ce qu'elle serait en train de faire en ce moment si elle s'était trouvée dans son monde.

Plusieurs possibilités existaient : soit elle aurait été à la bibliothèque, seule ou avec ses amies qui lui manquaient vraiment, soit elle aurait été faire un tour dans le parc, ou encore elle aurait rempli ses obligations de Préfète-en-Chef. Ou alors elle aurait essayé d'échapper à James.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui manquait. Bien sûr, au début elle avait tenté de nier cet état de fait quelque peu embarrassant. Mais plus elle se retrouvait seule et plus le temps passait, et plus elle ne pouvait nier une vérité qui se faisait chaque jour un peu plus évidente.

Et maintenant elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour s'en sortir. La situation semblait sans issue. Plus que tout elle désirait retrouver son monde, sa vie.

Et pour couronner le tout, il semblait ces derniers temps que Sirius Black ait décidé de passer tout son temps libre avec elle. Entre les cours, durant les classes qu'ils avaient ensemble, à la bibliothèque quand elle espérait y trouver un moment de répit… bref, il la suivait comme un petit chiot.

Et Lily connaissait assez l'ancien Maraudeur pour savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose. Probablement quelque chose de mauvais. Pour elle du moins.

Soudain, rompant la tranquillité qui régnait dans la salle commune presque vide, un hibou vint frapper à une des fenêtres.

Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir s'en occuper, Lily se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Avec surprise, elle vit que le hibou, grand, noir et majestueux, lui déposa une lettre avant de repartir tout aussi vite.

Lily prit la lettre et la lut.

Lily.

Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles et je m'inquiète. Tu me manques tu sais.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une journée Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine, et je suis libre justement ce jour là. Voudrais-tu qu'on s'y retrouve ? Je peux être aux Trois Balais à partir de onze heures.

J'attends ta réponse avec une immense impatience, tu me manques tellement.

Tendrement.

James Potter.

Dire qu'à ce moment-là Lily fut surprise serait un euphémisme de belle taille.

Elle commença à lire la lettre, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Qui lui écrivait, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Mais la signature apposée au bas de la lettre, James Potter… c'était impossible, c'était une blague !

Est-ce que James Potter pouvait quand même exister dans ce monde ?

Tremblante, elle relut la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, cherchant un indice, une trace, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui apporterait la clé de ce mystère. Parce que James Potter n'existait à priori pas dans ce monde de cinglés, et que même si c'était le cas, comment auraient-ils pu se connaître ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi l'appelait-il ma chérie ?

On aurait dit la lettre d'un petit ami, dut-elle s'avouer. Un petit ami inquiet. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps. Si tout ça était vrai, ça s'expliquerait rapidement. Elle n'avait écrit à personne depuis qu'elle était arrivée…

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Que la Lily d'ici sorte avec James Potter, un garçon qu'elle détestait ?

Pas détester, lui souffla sa conscience. Tu ne le détestes pas, il t'irrite souvent, mais au fond tu l'aimes bien, sous son arrogance et ses fausses manières de play-boy.

Mais Lily dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. La lettre pouvait très bien provenir de James, l'écriture était à peu près similaire, et surtout, de qui d'autre pouvait-elle venir sinon ?

Une seule solution pour découvrir le fin fond des choses. Aller au rendez-vous.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

- Ça ne va pas marcher ! siffla Remus d'une voix faible. Elle ne viendra pas, c'est insensé ce plan !

- Chut, bon sang ! rétorqua Sirius avec agacement.

Les rumeurs du château disaient vrai, les Serdaigles étaient vraiment des poules mouillées. Il aurait dû prendre un Gryffondor avec lui.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient aux Trois Balais qui était rempli ce matin. C'était la première journée organisée à Pré-au-Lard depuis la rentrée et bien entendu tous les élèves en avaient profité. Le pub était rempli à craquer, plus une seule table n'était libre et les deux sorciers avaient eu bien du mal à en trouver une. Il avait fallu que Sirius joue de son sourire éclatant et de son charme pour que deux filles de quatrième année, rougissantes et glapissantes à souhait, leur cèdent la place.

Remus s'était retenu à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. Ce garçon était incroyable.

Sirius avait fait attention de choisir une table se trouvant tout au fond de la pièce, afin que Lily ne les repère pas en arrivant. Baissant la tête, il intima à son nouvel ami de faire de même.

- Elle ne viendra pas, continua à répéter le lycanthrope, se dissimulant quand même du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle a dû se rendre compte que c'était une blague, et puis, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec ce plan idiot.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? répliqua d'une voix cinglante le Serpentard. Moi, je veux découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Pourquoi était-il venu, voilà une excellente question, songea le Serdaigle. A vrai dire il l'ignorait complètement. Quand Sirius était venu le voir quelques jours plus tôt, lui exposant son idée, qu'il avait déjà mise en pratique en envoyant la lettre en question, et qu'il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui ce jour-là au village sorcier, Remus n'avait même pas pensé à dire non.

Il fallait dire que traîner avec Sirius avait quelque chose de grisant. C'était comme si la moindre aventure pouvait très vite vous arriver. Sirius semblait si impétueux et fougueux sous sa carapace de Serpentard, et il était si drôle…

Remus n'envisageait même pas que quelqu'un puisse refuser de passer du temps avec le Préfet-en-Chef. Il paraissait juste si vivant…

- Tu crois vraiment que ce James Potter existe alors ?

- Soit il existe, soit elle est complètement folle et croit à ce mensonge qu'elle a inventé. Mais je ne crois pas à cette dernière option.

- Elle devrait déjà être là, fit remarquer Remus. Et si elle avait deviné que ça venait de nous ?

- Non, sinon elle serait venue nous confronter, elle a un sacré tempérament la Lily. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait crier si fort ?

Remus grinça des dents en se souvenant de la fois où il avait découvert, non sans une certaine stupéfaction, que la rouquine avait un tempérament de cochon et n'hésitait pas à hurler son mécontentement.

Sirius avait voulu lui jouer une petite blague. Rien de très méchant, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas été de cet avis. Et quand elle s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux vert et argent, qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'étaient pas des couleurs qui lui seyaient au teint, le savon qu'elle avait alors passé au Préfet-en-Chef lui avait alors ôté toute envie de recommencer à l'avenir.

En plus cet idiot avait eu le culot de l'inclure lui dans cette blague en lui demandant des conseils sur le sort à employer.

Crétin de Sirius Black.

- Chut, la voilà, murmura soudain le crétin en question.

Remus regarda discrètement en direction de la porte et vit en effet la rousse entrer. Il sut aussitôt que son nouvel ami avait raison. James Potter existait. Il suffisait de voir le regard plein d'espoir de la jeune fille, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillant d'excitation, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Et puis, elle était particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui. C'était comme si elle avait choisi de revêtir ses plus beaux habits, et elle avait même mis un peu de maquillage, ce qui était nouveau chez elle. Juste un trait noir sous les yeux et du rose pâle sur les lèvres, mais cela la mettait particulièrement en valeur.

Remus la vit regarder tout autour d'elle dans la pièce, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était évident qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, qu'elle voulait voir James. Quelle ne serait sa déception en constatant que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ?

Et en effet, plus les secondes passaient, et plus elle avait l'air désappointée, et on aurait presque dit que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, murmura Remus.

- Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton grave. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait le vivre mal.

- Non, tu as agi en vrai Gryffondor. Et si on lui proposait de se joindre à nous ?

- D'accord, mais surtout on ne lui dit pas que la lettre vient de nous. Mes oreilles sonnent encore de la dernière fois.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant. Se levant légèrement sur son siège, il fit mine de regarder tout autour de lui et de tomber comme par hasard sur Lily.

- Hey, Lily ! cria-t-il un peu fort, faisant un grand signe de la main dans sa direction. Tu te joins à nous ?

Lily tourna la tête et vit les deux anciens Maraudeurs assis face-à-face, l'air complètement innocent, lui souriant à pleines dents.

Cette scène lui rappelait un peu trop de souvenirs. Ils avaient l'air trop innocent pour que ça sonne vrai. C'était comme en première année, à leur deuxième ou troisième cours de Métamorphose et qu'ils essayaient de convaincre McGonagall que, non madame, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient fait exploser des bombabouses dans la salle de classe.

Les soupçons montèrent en elle aussi vite qu'un Nimbus pouvait monter dans le ciel. Remus et Sirius ensemble à Pré-au-Lard… cette mystérieuse lettre… et aucune trace de James…

D'un pas ferme elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui lui souriaient juste un peu trop.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Ben, rien de spécial, répondit trop vite Remus, qui mentait encore très mal. On voulait juste boire une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Entre amis, comme ça, rien de spécial. Et toi alors, je croyais que tu voulais rester au château aujourd'hui, tu as même refusé de te joindre à nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Cela ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de la jeune fille. Et même Sirius dut sentir que le vent tournait car il lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui semblait vouloir dire 'ok, on a peut-être fait une connerie, mais je suis tellement irrésistible que tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir ou m'engueuler, n'est-ce pas ?'.

- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ? Non, on n'a rien fait ! protesta Remus. Je te jure, Lily, ce n'est pas nous qui…

Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vendu tout seul.

Lily vira au rouge, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et les deux garçons se recroquevillèrent sur leurs sièges en songeant aux hurlements qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Lily se retourna et sortit en trombe du pub.

Les deux garçons ouvrirent grand les yeux.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait courir après elle ? demanda Sirius, clairement mal à l'aise.

Remus roula les yeux et se leva de son confortable siège. Sirius le suivit et tous deux sortirent avec précipitation des Trois Balais, à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Pré-au-Lard était particulièrement animé ce matin. Le ciel était gris, mais il n'y avait pas de vent, fait rarissime. Et il y avait énormément d'élèves qui se baladaient dans l'artère principale du village. Au milieu de la foule, les deux garçons eurent du mal à repérer leur amie.

- Là, regarde, cria tout d'un coup Sirius, pointant son doigt vers la gauche. Elle retourne vers Poudlard !

Remus regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit qu'en effet Lily remontait la route qui menait au château, allant dans le sens opposé des autres Poudlardiens.

Avec précipitation les deux jeunes sorciers coururent en direction de Lily pour la rattraper. La jeune fille ne dut pas les entendre derrière elle car elle marchait d'un pas très rapide, la tête baissée.

- Lily, attends, cria Remus quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle. Attends, on est désolé !

La Gryffondor se retourna alors, et les deux anciens Maraudeurs constatèrent avec peine que la jeune fille pleurait.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ? Vous réjouir du spectacle, de m'avoir bien eue !

- Non, pas du tout ! protestèrent-ils en chœur.

- Ecoute Lily, expliqua Sirius, s'approchant avec hésitation de la jeune fille. Je sais qu'on n'aurait pas dû t'envoyer cette lettre, mais je te jure qu'on ne pensait pas que tu réagirais aussi mal. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était avoir des explications sur ce mystérieux James Potter, et pourquoi tu as changé aussi vite ces derniers temps. On pensait que peut-être comme ça, on aurait quelques réponses. Mais on ne voulait pas te faire de mal, promis !

Lily les dévisagea attentivement mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sirius ne mentait pas, et ils avaient l'air sincèrement désolés.

Mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils lui avaient fait mal. Pendant un court instant elle avait cru que tout allait redevenir normal. Que James allait revenir dans sa vie et que peut-être enfin elle comprendrait ce qui se passait.

Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions, elle c'était toute sa vie qui partait en vrille.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait leur expliquer, leur dire la vérité. Ils ne la croiraient jamais, et elle perdrait les deux seuls amis qu'elle avait dans ce monde.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'apprêta à répondre quand soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans le village.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent, et avec horreur, ils virent la Marque des Ténèbres, flottant dans les airs, au-dessus des Trois Balais.

**Note de l'auteur** : je sais, j'ai un retard monstre, et c'est impardonnable.

Pour ma défense, les cours, le boulot me prennent un temps fou, sans compter ma fic principale qui me bouffe tout mon temps et mon énergie. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose comme excuse, mais je promets de ne plus laisser passer aussi longtemps avant la suite de cette histoire.

Pour information, il reste encore trois chapitres et un épilogue pour cette fic, sachant qu'une suite est probablement prévue, on verra bien c'est pas encore totalement déterminé.

Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire quoi. A trés bientôt, promis, et bisous à tous.


End file.
